In manufacturing an electroluminescent light-emitting device, material of each layer in the electroluminescent light-emitting device needs to be evaporated onto an array substrate by an evaporation process. Furthermore, during the evaporation, a corresponding fine mask plate needs to be used.
However, due to the occurrence of high temperature during the evaporation, the fine mask plate will be subject to thermal expansion, thereby resulting in drooping of the fine mask plate due to its gravity and changed geometry of the fine mask plate; and as a further result, the evaporation material cannot be evaporated onto a designated position.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a case where a plurality of fine mask plates are welded to a metal frame. As shown in FIG. 1, in order to solve the problem described above, in the prior art, a plurality of strip-shaped fine mask plates 2 are welded to one metal frame 1, and then the strip-shaped fine mask plates 2 and the metal frame are used for the evaporation process together. Specifically, the fine mask plates 2 are stretched by an appropriate force first, then an appropriate counterforce is applied to the metal frame 1 to deform the metal frame 1, and finally, the stretched highly fine mask plates 2 are welded onto the frame to which the counterforce has been applied. By using a restoring force resulted from the deformation of the metal frame 1, the fine mask plates 2 are tightened by welding points 3, so that the fine mask plates 2 will not droop during the evaporation.
At present, in order to find an appropriate tensile force for stretching a fine mask plate and a counterforce for deforming the metal frame, physical tests are generally needed. However, during the physical tests, the fine mask plate may be damaged easily due to fine openings and small thickness thereof, and meanwhile, the fine mask plate is high in manufacturing cost, which directly increase the overall cost during the physical tests.